


My Shining Ember

by Sky_came_falling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_came_falling/pseuds/Sky_came_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's woken in shock to another nightmare. This time he doesn't wake alone though, Scott is there with him. On this particular night, though things start to take a change in both of their lives. But unfortunately, some people's nightmares don't end when they open their eyes. </p><p>*WARNING* May be triggery. I finished writing it in an emotionally stressful period of my life and the writing may get too graphic. Please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys it's difficult to find time to write, so I'll be updating before the end of September when I get the time! Thank you for your patience

 

      The fire burned, lighting up the night sky. It was so hard for Isaac to breathe. Dazed, he looked around placing shaking hands on the dark corners of compressed walls.  
      “No..” He was lying in bed minutes ago. He was tired after practice and took a nap, just lied down for a few minutes and passed out.. Isaac screamed until his voice broke and he had to gasp. His nose was burning of ash and smoke, but he was trapped. Trapped, feeling trapped and slamming his hands into the walls and screaming again. Flaming wood collapsed around the metal freezer in the basement. Still Isaac screamed, even after his throat had burned raw and no more sound came out. The itch of fangs protruding his gums and claws getting longer and blacker, clawing at the ceiling as his tears streamed downs his face and down his neck. It was getting hot. It was never this hot, never so horrible. Isaac began to sob and howl hoping Derek, Scott, somebody could hear him. He clawed at his shirt, his sides, into his skin trying to regain control. He clawed until he drew blood. It wasn’t working, it wasn’t working and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He punched the walls, harder, and harder blood smearing the walls, both old and new. The walls were denting and he punched harder and harder, howling again in pure disparity.  
      “Isaac?” Isaac froze. The voice was far and he could hardly hear anything but roars and his heartbeat frantic. The voice called out again, desperate.  
     “I-I’m, in here! In here, in here! Scott? Get me out! Please!” The voice called again, but farther. Could he not here him? “Hey! In here! I said I’m in here!” Isaac beat furiously on the walls. The voice called once more, and Isaac knew it was too far. “No! No, no please, please don’t leave me in here!” Isaac howled and slammed into the ceiling ripping the chains only slightly enough to see the flames. Smoke flooded the box. Isaac was getting light headed from the screaming and the fumes, and had to lie down, crying and pounding the wall weakly. It was getting darker and darker for him. And he could smell the alcohol. Feel his father whispering in his ear.  
      “Well, you did this to yourself.” Isaac hugged himself tightly, almost as tight as his throat, choking on thick air.  
      “I know..”  
  
  
    

       Isaac gasped and sat up too fast, feeling the room sway around him.  
       “Whoa, whoa hey you’re up.” Scott was sitting next to him with his hand on Isaac’s forehead. “I was trying to wake you.” Isaac let himself fall back down sweat on his forehead, breathing heavy.  
      “I wish you did.” He said flatly. Scott looked uncertain of what to say.  
      “You didn’t look so good. You even screamed at me to help but.. I didn’t know what to do. I tried shaking you, but you thrashed and got a good hit on my shoulder. Fast healing or not, that one’s gonna bruise.” Isaac looked at him mortified. Scott bit his lip. “But you know,” He added. “It didn’t hurt that bad.”  
      “I-I’m sorry.” Isaac choked out.  
      “Dude, it’s cool. It must have been some nightmare. Do you.. Want to talk about it maybe? Or I could go get a movie or something and help you try to forget it?” Isaac shook his head, and hid his face in his hands. Immediately realizing that was a bad idea, every inch of him was drenched in sweat. He lifted his head and looked around at the messy room.  
      “Hey, how did I get here?” Scott looked around.  
      “What do you mean?”  
      “You’re room I mean. I slept on the couch.” Scott shrugged. Isaac grinned. “You know, I don’t sleep walk.”  
     “I thought you’d be better off, you know, in a bed. I just picked you up when you weren’t thrashing and put you someplace more comfortable I guess. You woke a few minutes after.” Isaac thought that it was a nice thing to do. And he was probably still grinning like an idiot. Isaac looked away and pretended like there was something interesting on the walls. “What?” Scott chuckled. Isaac looked at him with a more controlled expression.  
     “Huh, what? Nothing.”  
     “You were grinning.”  
     “Was not.” Now Scott was the one who grinned and threw one of his pillows at him.  
     “You were, c’mon tell me.” Isaac let his expression slip and grinned bigger this time, nearly a full smile. He threw the pillow back, but Scott had caught it, laying it down on his lap. “C’mon. You can tell me.” Isaac shrugged, but didn’t look away.  
     “It was a nice thing for you to do.” Scott shrugged and lay down on his bed, and Isaac did the same. “I mean, I would’ve done the same.” Scott looked at the other teen. Isaac just kept his eyes active, darting from object to object.  
      “Yeah?” Isaac nodded. And the two just laid there staring up at the ceiling. Isaac’s thoughts swam. Why the fire? In a freezer of all damn things. It was so long ago since his dad was killed, and the nightmares had gone down a notch since then. He’d tried everything. Dream catchers, calm music, even praying to a God he was unsure of. He wasn’t sure if anything was working. Scott sat there, twittling his fingers on his chest. Scott decided he should break the silence.  
      “Hey, you want to get something to eat?” Isaac looked at him confused. “It’s,” Scott looked at his alarm clock, “8:30. We can go get some take out?” Isaac stared unblinking at the ceiling and shrugged.  
      “What were you thinking?” He asked. It was Scott’s turn to shrug.  
      “Mexican sound good?” Isaac began to laugh.  
      “Yeah, well last time you said that, I remember getting hurt pretty bad and _still_ left feeling hungry.” Scott remembered crudely how that night had gone. He hadn’t meant to bring Isaac into it, but he was glad he also hadn’t gotten him hurt. Just hungry.  
      “So, sounds good?” Scott smiled, sitting himself up. Isaac shrugged and nodded.  
      “Hell yeah, I love Mexican food.” Scott chuckled. Isaac didn’t look like the same horrified human being he was a few minutes ago. And if his humor was kicking in again, maybe the waters were a little calmer. “Just let me take a shower and change. I reek, and uh, you should change your sheets, they probably reek too.”  
      “Nah, screw the sheets, I’m sure they’ll last me another night. Besides, mom does the laundry tomorrow so.” He shrugged. And in fact, he didn’t mind. He knew what it was like to have those kinds of nightmares. He had them for weeks on end since the first time he was bitten. Isaac looked uncertain. “Really man, it’s cool. You can use my shower if you want.” Isaac again felt hesitant, but didn’t mind that one all that much.  
      “You don’t mind?” Isaac asked. Scott laughed. Isaac was so unsure of everything. Scott understood everything about it though. Growing up with an abusive parent will do that to someone. And Scott felt nothing but sympathy. He looked Isaac in the eye and lightly punched his shoulder.  
      “Go take a shower, I’m starving.

\----------------

      Scott was glad to have his car privileges back again. He came back with two brown paper bags with orders scribbled in pen on the sides, and handed one to Isaac. Scott grinned and laid the back of his head against the head of his seat.  
      “Alright, so one burrito, hold the sour cream, shredded chicken and with slightly less hot sauce, and no onion. Sound good?” Isaac had already taken out his burrito and taken a bite, but he nodded as he savored the taste. He really was hungry. When was the last time he had even eaten? Lunch at school maybe. Scott decided to be a bit simpler, and had just got some of the original tacos.  
      “Thanks for this.” Isaac said, clearing his throat. Scott tilted his head a bit and looked at him.  
      “It’s just dinner. I mean, I was hungry and I thought you might be to.” But to Scott, that was only half the truth. Ever since Isaac had moved in, Scott wanted to get to know Isaac better. He wanted to give Isaac a chance, for anything really. He guessed now was as good a time as any. Isaac rubbed the back of his neck.

      “Well, yeah, but I don’t know, more than that.” Scott sat up straighter, listening. Isaac was still hesitant. But Scott was willing to give him all the time he needed. “For letting me live with you, out of the blue. For being there. For just you know, being here. Part of my pack. Trusting me.” Scott looked at Isaac and chuckled softly, surprised. It was never a question of trust for Scott. He did trust Isaac. Maybe with his life even. Scott always thought it was him who Isaac should trust. Scott was about to speak, but Isaac continued. “You make me feel safer. Not like how I lived at all at my own home. Never anywhere. Not at school, not on my own. Just being with you makes me feel I belong someplace. I don’t know if it’s me, or my inner wolf that thinks that. Maybe it’s because you’re part of my pack?” Isaac shook his head, like there was something in his mind that was just too hard to fight. Isaac sat there breathing and opening his mouth to speak, but frustrated with the words that couldn’t come out. Scott placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly and Isaac looked at him with eyes that were on the verge of tears. Scott smiled softly and kept his hand firm on his shoulder, to let him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.  
      “Isaac. Calm down alright. I’m not your father. And I’m not Derek. I care about you. I haven’t joined Derek. Not.. Well not really.” Scoot looked away, almost fully ashamed of what he was saying. “But there’s one thing that I know, and it’s that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. We just need to keep our heads together. You’re an insanely strong person, and I find it amazing you can keep on going after everything that keeps happening.” Scott found himself half laughing as he talked, even though his throat was starting to tighten. “We’ll get through this together, and only together, because to be honest, there are things out there that scare the living hell out of me. Things that I thought could never even exist. And there’s no way to do it on our own.” Scott looked back at Isaac. Two rogue tears had gone down his face, and Isaac had frantically wiped them away, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Scott lifted his hand off of his shoulder and wiped the other. Isaac kept shaking his head. Scott never moved his hand. Just rubbed his thumb against Isaac’s pale cheek. Isaac looked back to Scott. If everything Scott was saying was true.. He just didn’t know what to think. Scott was right. He wasn’t a part of his pack. But still, he meant something, just as important. Isaac cracked a smile and held his hand over the one on his cheek and slowly, almost reluctantly, put it down. Scott began to panic internally, he hadn’t meant to keep his hand there, it just kind of happened. Before Scott could make up an excuse, Isaac told him it was okay.

\----------------  
    
      The two sat in the car in silence as they ate. Isaac’s mind wasn’t silent though. It felt like hornets had driven their way into his skull and had dug into his head. Just thinking about it had started to make him feel sick, so he blocked out that horrible analogy. Scott had almost finished the few tacos he got, and had gone down to the ice in his drink. Isaac’s hand never left his, and Scott honestly didn’t mind. Isaac hadn’t finished his burrito, but he lost his appetite. He was full enough anyway, and had wrapped it in foil again and back in the bag to save it for later. Both boys’ minds were racing. Scott wasn’t sure what he was really doing. He meant everything he said about Isaac. And he knew Isaac meant the same. Did he.. like him? Like, like-like him? Maybe. With Isaac, it didn’t matter what was happening. Stiles was always talking to help him feel better. And maybe if it was with any other person, Scott would be craving some sort of noise at the moment. Have to break the silence. But with Isaac, the silence was nothing but soft and comfortable. Isaac’s mind was getting more restless by the second. He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to regain control. Scott squeezed Isaac’s hand and Isaac practically jumped out of his skin.  
      “Hey, hey it’s alright. Are you alright?” Isaac nodded faster than he really needed to. His face flushed.  
      “Just a lot on my mind. It’s nothing really, I promise.” Scott looked at their hands intertwined together.  
      “Is it this?” Isaac shook his head.  
     “No. No it feels good.” Isaac covered his eyes. “Shit, I- it’s.. It, ah, shit..” Isaac thumped his head against the window, stumbling over his words. The scene could have been absolutely adorable, if Scott hadn’t known that Isaac was literally on edge and tense. Isaac let out a shaky breath. “Could we go home?” Scott’s stomach tightened. He was afraid he had messed up somehow. He didn’t think that was it, but it was hard not to believe. He nodded slowly and began to unravel his fingers from Isaac’s. The other teen whined softly, and Scott held on tighter.  
      “No it’s okay..” Isaac knew he was acting weird. He knew things were starting to tense in the air. Scott rubbed Isaac’s hands with his thumb. He watched the other boy, with trembling lips and pale skin. Scott had seen Isaac in the locker room a number of times. Isaac was strong, mentally and physically. Maybe Isaac didn’t know about the mentally part yet, but Scott just knew he would eventually. It almost scared Scott how someone so strong could look so fragile and broken in the passenger’s side of his car. Scott found his arms reaching over to Isaac and pulling him closer. Isaac had nervously resisted, and Scott stopped for a moment. And Isaac practically found his own way into Scott’s arms. Scott shifted uncomfortable with the wheel into his side, and Isaac being a little taller than him. But he held on as tight as he could. Isaac was warm. It felt good to hold onto him. And Isaac didn’t want to let go. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Scott’s neck, breathing softly. Scott closed his eyes and whispered in Isaac’s ear.  
      “I know someplace we could get away for awhile.”

\----------------

      Scott and Isaac sat on the hood of Scott’s car. The moon hung high, so near, it looked like it could be held on a thread and fall into the city below. Scott nuzzled his way onto Isaac’s chest and under his arm. Isaac ran his fingers through Scott’s hair. Isaac’s mind wasn’t racing as hard as before. In fact. He even felt calm. Placid. Dreaming. Was it a dream? He’s dreamed of Scott before. But it always ended in someone dead. And sometimes, it wasn’t even a dream. He could feel his inner beast almost.. purr in content. Which Isaac thought was odd. Considering wolves don’t purr. And It was almost never content. A chill went down his spine as Scott traced figures into Isaac’s chest. After everything, Isaac figured it was Scott’s turn for the attention.  
      “Are you okay?” Isaac cleared his throat. His voice had cracked. Isaac felt Scott nod. Scott didn’t really know. He had always brought Allison to this place. It was their special place. But it had been so long since he’s even heard from her. She really wanted to keep her promise. Scott closed his eyes trying to picture back when he and her were here together. But her face was slowly being erased from his memory. It hurt, but not as much as it used to. And Scott didn’t know how he felt about that. Isaac shook Scott softly snapping him out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten where he was.  
     “Scott?” Isaac had moved his hand into Scott’s and Scott intertwined their fingers. Scott realized how familiar Isaac smelled. It could be his own shampoo and soap in his shower. But no, it was way more than that. Like home. Like heaven. Scott slid up higher, in an attempt to make the hood of his car more comfortable. Isaac nuzzled his cheek against Scott’s and the two embraced, near suffocating in cuddles. Isaac gave butterfly kisses into Scott’s neck, biting softly into his skin and Scott let his head fall back, baring more. Isaac slid his hand onto Scott’s leg rubbing it slowly, and Scott had found his hand under Isaac’s shirt pressed onto his warm chest. Isaac kissed Scott pressing him onto the windshield, and Scott tilting his head, deepening the kiss. It definitely wasn’t the most comfortable for either of them, but neither wanted to tear from the other. Isaac bit Scott’s lip lightly, and going in for another. Scott’s hands found their way under Isaac’s shirt, rubbing his back as Isaac moved over Scott so effortlessly. Scott began to unwind and Isaac found himself under him, Scott nipping at his neck. It drove Isaac wild under him, his back arching and Scott pressing down on his chest kissing him back into submission. Isaac felt Scott’s tongue against his lips, begging for entry, and Isaac eagerly complied. Scott’s tongue began to explore Isaac’s mouth, when Scott’s phone began to ring. Scott whined and pressed himself tighter into Isaac’s warm body, but the noise persisted. Isaac reluctantly pulled away, Scott bringing him back into another kiss. Isaac pulled away again, and Scott whimpers as they both lay there, foreheads touching. Scott reaches into his pocket as the phone finally stops ringing. Isaac peppers kisses along Scott’s neck and whispers.  
     “Who was it?” Scott opened to the home screen of his phone.  
     “It was my mom. Shit, I didn’t think we’d be out this late, it’s almost tomorrow.” Scott slumped into Isaac’s arms. And Isaac ran his fingers through Scott’s hair again.  
     “Well then let’s head back. We went out for a bite. It’s not really a lie.” Scott thought that was okay. It wasn’t a lie. He looked at Isaac looking at him through shining eyes. They were deep and golden. Scott could see his own in Isaac’s eyes. They were golden too. Like two bright shining embers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has trouble concentrating on his day to day routine's, after the night before with Scott. The sky hasn't cleared up since then, and once night falls, small flakes start to fall from the heavens and coat the ground, after nearly 30 years, Beacon Hills has it's very first snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha i knew I'd update eventually because it's 9pm and i should be asleep, but boom inspiration so here i go. So sorry if it sounds a little rushed, I commited myself to updating today. Hope you like it, I'll try to edit it a little later!

 

      Isaac woke up groggy when morning came. He could feel Scott wrapped protectively around him. And even though he was probably trying to hide it, Isaac could tell that Scott was awake. The room was dull and dark still, even as Isaac looked at the alarm clock that read 8:30am. Isaac sighed softly and turned around to face Scott, who looked at him and grinned.   
      “Morning.” Scott pressed his forehead closer to Isaac's, planting a light kiss on Isaac's nose. Scott couldn't help himself. Just seeing Isaac with still sleep in his eyes and shadows on his face made him feel out of breath. Or some cheesy metaphor like that, Scott could care less about metaphors; all he knew was how perfect it had really felt. Serene. Real. Magical if he was feeling flamboyant. Isaac watched him with interest as Scott's mind wondered into a library of descriptions of how he felt at the moment.   
      "Don't get lost in there." Isaac grinned, brushing Scott's hair off of his forehead. "I might not be able to get you back out." Scott smiled and shifted his weight, making himself more comfortable against Isaac's side, fitting himself into place.   
      "How far would you be willing to go to find me?" Isaac moved his lips from side to side thinking and looked at Scott with a mocking grimace.  
      "Into your head? Well, God only knows what horrifying things live there." Scott rolled his eyes and pushed him away playfully, but Isaac pulled him closer holding him tight against his chest. "But you know," he added. "I'd delve blindfolded into hell to find you and bring you back if it means I get to keep doing this." Isaac tilted Scott's head and they both let their eyes drift shut as their lips brushed one another's. Scott pulled away slowly and rested his head on Isaac's chest and sighed softly, feeling the rise and fall of Isaac's breathing. A draft had found itself into the room and Scott held on tighter to Isaac, shivering. Isaac lifted the covers to cover both of them, wrapping them tighter around each other. Isaac closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Scott’s hair. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to get up. Isaac wasn’t the type of person that could spend all of their day in bed, even if his body regularly disagreed.   
      “Isaac?” Scott had pulled away and stretched with a yawn. Apparently Isaac wasn’t the only one who felt that way.   
      “Yeah?” Isaac replied, catching Scott’s contagious yawn.   
      “Who gets the shower first?” Scott’s face heated, unsure of what he was really saying. “We could, uh, save the hot water. Shower together. And. Get clean.” Scott closed his eyes letting the awkwardness settle in him. Isaac wasn’t much better, stuttering slightly tripping over his words.  
      “Uh. Well- uh. Sure. Saving hot water is.. Good.” Isaac nodded slowly, grinning and biting his lip as he felt heat rise into his cheeks. Neither moved, just listened to each other’s breathing. Scott’s eyes darted to Isaac’s than back to nothing in particular again. Isaac laughed whole heartedly, his stomach fluttering.  
      “Well?” Isaac took hold of Scott’s hand and lifted the covers, the cold air biting into his bare legs. Isaac gasped and laughed for a few moments, Scott catching on laughing for the sake of laughing as he did the same. With some effort, Isaac and Scott had gotten up and into the bathroom. Isaac closed the door gingerly, until he heard it click behind him. Scott started the water and turned to Isaac whose thoughts had been focused on Scott entirely. Scott scoffed and bit the side of his hand trying to control his laughter. Isaac’s face stretched into his goofy grin and he opened the shower curtain letting the steam out and warming them both significantly. Scott figured he’d be the one to grow a pair and shed his boxers first and stepping into the shower, stifling a yelp as the temperature difference bit into his skin. Isaac held onto the shower curtains, still laughing to the side before shedding his own and stepping into the shower himself, stumbling on the slippery floor of the tub. Isaac’s eyes swept over Scott’s body and Scott did the same, each profoundly not able to hide themselves from each other. Scott liked his shower hotter than Isaac was really used to, but he didn’t mind much. Scott cleared his throat.  
      “Could you pass the body wash?” Isaac blinked against the steam and droplets of water that ran down their bodies, and reached out fumbling blindly for the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the bottle and handing it to Scott. Scott nodded grinning, and mouthed out a ‘thank you’. Isaac didn’t really think he could take it anymore and pressed Scott into the cold tile sending a jolt down Scott’s spine, pressing himself closer into Isaac. Oh God, Isaac just wasn’t good at this kind of thing. Scott just laughed and put his hand behind Isaac’s neck pulling him into a kiss. Isaac hesitated, confused of where to put his hands, keeping them on Scott’s chest before pressing them onto Scott’s hips, swaying lightly. Scott had both arms wrapped around Isaac’s neck, letting him deepen the kiss, making it more passionate, more intense. Isaac had to pull away and catch his breath, and Scott needed the same, although he wanted more. The two stood there so close, fitting into each other’s every curve and every angle, breathing each other’s air. Both of their bodies were rushing with adrenaline, blood rushing into more noticeable places that made each other redden. Scott smiled and ran his fingers through Isaac’s wet hair as Isaac rubbed the small of Scott’s back, kissing into Scott’s neck, biting the skin lightly. Scott shook his head and shut his eyes, holding onto Isaac tighter.  
      “Guess we’ll just have to clean ourselves off some other time, eh?” He gasped out. Isaac chuckled lightly and pulled away holding onto Scott’s shoulders.   
      “Well, I guess so.”

\----------------  
  
      “Good morning boys.” Melissa McCall smiled, leaving two plates of scrambled eggs and hash browns in front of the two boys. Although Isaac had been living with the McCall’s for a long time now, he still couldn’t bring himself to not call her Ms. McCall. And he couldn’t get used to three square meals a day either. In fact, it still made him shift uncomfortable in his seat and scratch the back of his neck as he breathed out a ‘Thank you’ with a smile. Melissa leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, beaming at her handiwork. Scott looked at Isaac and smiled as he took his first bite, nodding in satisfaction. Isaac did the same nervously, and focused on his chewing. But damn, if that woman didn’t know how to make good breakfast, he didn’t know who could.   
      “Well, what do you guys think? Possibly edible enough to not spit out in the trash when I turn my back?” Isaac choked on his food trying to stifle a laugh, and chugged down his orange juice while trying not to cough.   
      “No,” Isaac ground out. “It’s great, amazing Ms. McCall thank you.” Scott shook his head and smiled at his mom in agreement.   
      “Oh come on now Isaac, consider yourself family now, you’ve lived here long enough! No more of this Ms. McCall business, you hear?” Isaac nodded and said sorry while taking another swig of orange juice before clearing his throat again. Melissa scribbled on notepaper that had been tacked to the fridge, and then popped the lid back on her pen.  
      “Alright good, so Scott we’re out of milk so I’ll need you to go get that, and the laundry needs to be done, I know, I was supposed to do it but I’m on double shift tonight and won’t be back until late.” She sat there tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter. “Oh right, and Isaac, if you’d be a dear, you could help Scott tidy up around the house? That’d be great.” Scott rolled his eyes and his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, and ruffling Isaac’s hair. As she got to the door she quickly turned around. “Oh I almost forgot, if you need to use the stove for any reason; remember to take out the pans in there, I didn’t take them out yet.” Scott kept staring at Isaac as he started to eat more, and grinned as he wiped off a bit of egg on the side of his lip. Isaac smiled and looked back at his food, taking another bite, careful not to make a mess as the eggs slipped through his fork.   
      “Alright mom. Got it.”   
      “And don’t forget to take out the cat.” Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at his mom, who smiled. “Just making sure you’re paying attention. Love you!” She blew a kiss and closed the door, leaving Scott shaking his head laughing as Isaac gorged himself on the rest of his breakfast.  
\----------------  
  
      Isaac had gone upstairs to change clothes after stepping outside into the freezing air to take out the trash. Scott couldn’t hold back his laughter as Isaac came running back in and up the stairs yelling ‘COLD’ on his way up. As Scott heard the door to the guest bedroom shut, he began to wipe down the counter after putting away the dishes. It was Saturday after all. Which meant chores, and all the good stuff. Luckily, he managed to get Dr. Deaton to give him a day off of work. He had to practically beg, but he didn’t seem to mind the idea of giving Scott a break. Scott could hear Isaac coming back down the stairs, and turned around to see him in the doorway struggling with a long-sleeved grey shirt. Isaac managed after a few moments and breathed into his hands rubbing them together, before going over and helping Scott put away the last of the dishes.  
      “It’s not normally this cold outside, I mean damn, just cut off my fingers now.” Isaac looked back grinning at Scott who didn’t stop wiping down the counter. Scott shook his head and smiled, but didn’t say anything back. Isaac turned his attention back to the cup he was putting away. Aw, gross there was still a piece of egg in there how the hell. “Missed a bit, Scotty boy.” Isaac shuddered having to touch the little piece that was no bigger than his finger nail, before filling it with hot water and dumping it out again. What a wimp, he thought.   
      “Yeah. Sorry about that.” Scott put down the rag, and stretched trying to get out a knot in his back. Isaac dried off the cup and put it in the cupboard, before turning to Scott and putting his arms around his waist.   
      “You feeling okay? You’re acting, well. Odd.” Scott slid out of Isaac’s arms and Isaac held onto his hand until their fingers stopped touching. Scott’s head was throbbing.   
      “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m just. I’m gonna go change and I’ll meet you in the car alright.” Scott began to walk off. Isaac tilted his head, but didn’t know what to really say. He knew Scott was lying. Werewolf lie detector or not. He just didn’t know how to help people. It made his stomach knot knowing that he especially couldn’t help someone he cared about. So he said the first thing that came to his head.  
     “Alright. Love you.” Scott stopped under the door way and turned back to Isaac wide eyed. Isaac looked away and took Scott’s keys off the counter. “I’ll go start the car.” He said softly. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Isaac had already shut the door behind him. Scott sighed, and thumped his head against the wall, cursing under his breath. Things were moving fast. And Scott wasn’t really sure if he was really okay or not anymore. Couldn’t time just slow down for a little while?

\----------------

      Isaac figured Scott wasn’t in really any shape to drive, so he slid into the driver’s side of the car. Was ‘I love you’ really the right thing to say? He wiped his hand on his face and thumped his head down onto the steering wheel. Of all the fucking ignorant things. Isaac kept on shaking his head. Did he really mean it? He kissed Scott last night for the first time, and suddenly he’s head over heels? It was one fucking day, and they’d showered together. Isaac sat up and took in long breaths. It wasn’t like they had sex. He didn’t do anything Scott didn’t want him to do.. Right? Isaac’s head was starting to suffocate until the passenger door opened and Scott slid in in a red hoodie and jeans. Isaac forced his thoughts down into the ‘figure it out later’ section and turned they key in the ignition. Scott didn’t feel like talking. His head was still throbbing and the cold had made him touchy.

      “Is milk all we need to get?” Isaac asked as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Scott wearily looked at the list his mom left on the fridge.  
      “I guess we’re out of eggs now too. We could use lunch meat too she says.” Scott put down the list and looked out the window. A fog was starting to set in and Isaac turned on the headlights, slowing down his driving speed. Isaac could hear Scott’s teeth starting to chatter and turned on the heater, while keeping his eyes still fixed on the road. Isaac found himself turning the next right upon impulse. Scott looked around confused.  
      “Where we going?” Isaac snapped into focus and looked at the road signs. Shit, he went the wrong way. But both of them knew which way they were heading.   
      “Uh. Taking a shortcut I guess.”  
      “The grocery store was another light up.”  
      “I can still get there from here don’t worry alright.” Scott rolled his eyes and put his attention back to the window. The heat had started to cloud the glass and Scott wiped it off gently with his sleeve. Isaac hurriedly did the same as he came upon a stop sign. Isaac looked at Scott. He tried to resist, but he couldn’t help but give in to the guilt of talking back.  
      “Sorry.” He said softly as he drove forward again. Scott looked at him confused.  
      “For what?”  
      “For talking back.” Scott sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
      “Isaac, its fine. You don’t have to apologize. I’m just not feeling too good. It’s probably just the weather. You really don’t have to apologize for talking back.” Isaac swallowed.   
     “I know.” Isaac slowed down as he looked outside his window. The old home was starting to fall apart. The paint was peeling and there were still remnants of yellow tape on the walls and in the dead branches of the trees. The yard was overgrown now. Probably because no one wanted to go near the house of the poor abused child whose father was murdered, Isaac thought bitterly. Scott looked past Isaac and sighed, sliding his fingers into Isaac’s hands. They were cold and clammy compared to Scott’s, so he wrapped both of his hands around them.   
      “It’s over Isaac. He’s gone remember? You live with us.” Isaac nodded, not really listening. Scott huffed and pulled Isaac’s face over so their eyes were meeting. “You’re with me okay. And that won’t ever have to change okay.” Isaac stayed still as Scott’s warmth sunk into his skin. It didn’t make sense to him. How someone like Scott would take in a boy like Isaac. How he could look at his skinny body and pale skin, and dark around his eyes and not want to get rid of him. Isaac leaned into Scott’s hand and Scott rubbed his thumb on Isaac’s cheek. It made Isaac feel good, even as his throat had started to burn. Scott looked at Isaac with every ounce of sincerity he could offer. “You’ll be with me okay. You’ll be safe, you’ll be.. You’ll be loved.” Isaac looked at Scott with stunned eyes. Scott swallowed hard. “You want that don’t you?” Isaac couldn’t speak. He knew if he tried, he’d end up crying and he didn’t need that to happen right now. So he nodded and kissed Scott’s fingers, one by one, holding them tight in his own fingers. He nodded and put them down, before gripping his hands tight on the steering wheel until his already pale knuckles, turned white. Isaac didn’t know what possessed him to go to his old home. And he didn’t regret putting his foot on the pedal and leaving it behind in the exhaust of the car.   
\----------------  
  
      Isaac had begun to hiccup as he parked in front of the store. Scott looked at him, a grin starting to spread across his face. Isaac cursed in between every ‘hic’ and continued to do so as they entered the small grocery store. After about the 100’th time, Scott found himself able to stop laughing long enough to tell Isaac to just hold his breath.   
      “What, you don’t like my-” Isaac hiccupped again, and threw his hands in the air before taking a deep breath and strolling away down the chips aisle. Scott leaned against the glass of the refrigerators, clutching his side from laughing too hard. After a few moments of trying to catch his breath, he continued to chuckle softly as he put in two gallons of milk in the basket. Isaac came back not long after with a bag of barbecue chips. Scott made a face and looked up at Isaac who smiled and dropped the bag into the basket as well.  
      “You’re paying for that.” Scott said giving him the ‘I’m on a budget you know’ look.   
      “Aw come on it’s like-”  
      “You didn’t even check the price did you?”  
      “Nah, I didn’t.” Isaac smirked and leaned closer to Scott giving him his puppy dog eyes, which he knew Scott could beat him by a long shot with. Scott rolled his eyes and put up his hands in defeat.   
      “Alright alright they can’t be that expensive.” Scott grinned at Isaac. “Now go back there and get me a bag of ranch Doritos.” Isaac made a face and Scott ruffled his hair. “And a candy bar too. Whatever one you think I might like.” Isaac shuffled around in mock ignorance.  
      “Well alright if you say so.” Isaac started to walk away, but Scott pulled him back.  
      “Preferably chocolate maybe?” Isaac laughed and kissed Scott on the nose.  
      “Deal.” Isaac strolled off in search of whatever snack Scott might like. Scott watched him go, and almost forgot about how bad he had felt earlier that morning. But he couldn’t hide it forever. Because there she was coming down the road; looking both ways before crossing. Alison Argent was coming and Scott couldn’t do anything but stand there. Isaac put a hand on his shoulder and put a snickers bar in front of him.  
      “Hey how’s this?” Isaac looked at Scott, his mouth slightly open but not saying anything. “Hey? Hey you okay?” Isaac followed Scott’s gaze and his heart fell. Alison came through the doors as the little ‘ding dong’ rang. Alison stood there as Scott stared and she stared back. Isaac swallowed.  
      “Hey Alison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i hope i'm doing this fanfiction stuff right ever since I've heard alisaac may become canon (hisses) I've had to try keep myself hopeful. Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im so sorry really I am. School sucks and this is short and the fandom has died down, but I'm hoping this is okay. It's short and unfinished (for now) because I was supposed to update very soon and yeah. Enjoy.

      Isaac’s face heated and he looked away in case it was obvious. Allison fumbled lamely with her keys, trying to deflect Scott’s unwavering eyes.  
     “Hey Isaac. It’s good to see you.” Scott swallowed hard.  
     “What are you doing here?” He rasped out. Allison looked at him and then at Isaac who’s teeth clenched tight against his jaw.   
      “I’m not staying long. I came for some groceries. That’s what normal people do after all.”  
      “Ever since you quit hunting right?” Isaac said bitterly. “Normal doesn’t exactly fit you anymore Allison Argent.” Scott glared at him, and Isaac pretended not to notice, but looked down anyway.   
      “It’s just that,” Scott started. “you say you’re giving all this up, but we know that’s not true.”   
      “I am giving it up.” Allison said firmly. Her throat grew tight as she tried to keep her breathing steady, hoping to keep her heart at pace. And unknowingly, it was working. Scott listened but there was nothing to hear. His stomach knotted in disappointment. All his buried hopes of being part of a team with Allison were dead with the simple beat of her heart. Isaac looked at Scott whose brown eyes never broke away from Allison’s. An ache grew slowly in his chest.   
      “Scott. Are you ready to go?” Isaac said softly. “I’m starting to get a headache from.. from earlier.” He lied. A throb had started to grow in his head from having cried earlier. But watching Allison with Scott made him feel. Jealous? Envious maybe? The pain was foreign to him, and honestly, it scared him. A lot. That another person had power over him Over his emotions, over his body, over his mind. “Scott?” He repeated, his voice thicker and more firm. Scott looked at Isaac and back to Allison with a hint of hesitation.   
      “Yeah. Yeah I’m ready. Let’s just buy this stuff and go.” Scott started to walk past Allison thinking only of one foot in front of the other. Isaac bumped into Allison’s shoulder as he walked past, before looking her directly in the eyes making sure Scott was at the cashier’s counter.   
      “Please. Just stay away from him. You’ve hurt him enough.” Allison slowly met his gaze.   
      “If you think you can do better.” The two looked at Scott slowly putting the items onto the counter, and talking to the clerk. “Do your best.” Allison brushed past Isaac, forcing Isaac’s words to settle in. She didn’t mean to hurt him. She just wanted him to be safe. From her father. From her life. Maybe even from herself. Isaac watched her go and sighed. Is there any way to just keep anyone else from having to be hurt?  
\------------------  
  
     

      “Scott you haven’t even touched your dinner.” Melissa commented. Scott picked at the Chinese take-out that sat on his plate getting cold. His stomach didn’t want to work. He felt if he ate anything, he’d have to spit it out. “Are you feeling sick?” Isaac hadn’t felt much better, but was making a better effort to eat than Scott. Scott stared at his plate, twirling the fork slowly in his noodles. Melissa looked at Isaac for some kind of answer, but Isaac only shrugged.   
      “Scott?” He said. Scott gave a little ‘hm’ in response. Isaac looked down at his food and put down his fork. “Did you hear about tomorrow? There’s supposed to be a snow storm. Crazy huh?”  Scott nodded not really paying attention. The weather wasn’t on his mind. Or school, or the full moon, or the food in front of his face. All he could think of was silver.   
      “Can I be excused?” Scott asked his voice dull. Unlike himself.   
      “You hardly even touched your food Scott?” Melissa protested.   
      “I’m just not feeling good mom.” Isaac felt his head start to worry.   
      “Yeah, me neither.” Isaac said. Melissa looked at the two of them suspiciously, Scott’s head hanging over his plate and Isaac looking at Scott as if he’d need to catch him if he fainted. She nodded and waved them off. Scott got up roughly and left the kitchen, Isaac close to his heels.  
      “You don’t have to go wherever I go Isaac.”  
      “I want to make sure you’re okay.”  
      “Well I’m fine.”  
      “Well you’re lying.” Isaac stepped in front of Isaac at the head of the stairs, blocking his path. “Can’t you just talk to me Scott?” Scott shook his head an ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
      “Isaac why are you doing this?”  
      “Scott, I just want to know what’s up to you. Just this morning we were fine together, and now I can’t get you to look at me okay, I feel like I’m powerless to help and I don’t like that feeling okay I want you to just talk to me.” Isaac gripped both hands on Scott’s shoulder and hugged him tightly against his chest, so hard Scott was having trouble breathing. Scott held him back lighter, and rested his head on Isaac’s chest. Isaac ran his fingers through Scott’s hair. “Can’t you just talk to me? I don’t want to mean nothing to you okay. I don’t want to be so.. Powerless.” Scott sighed.   
     “Isaac, you aren’t meaningless to me okay. I care about you. I do. I trust you, I want you, and I love you even. I’m just not feeling myself.” Scott felt Isaac’s arms relax, but show no sign of letting his body go. “I’ll be okay.” He said softly.  
      “Do you promise that? Or is that just what you want me to believe?” Scott knew his real answer, but held back Isaac tighter, wrapping his arms all the way around and rubbed the small of his back.   
      “I promise.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

      Isaac crept silently away from Scott’s room and dressed in warm clothes. He didn’t want to wake him. His thoughts weren’t where he wanted them to really be. It was a few days ago, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of this heaving mass hovering around him, thickening the air he was breathing. The door to the front yard creaked open and Isaac flinched as every inch gave a groan.  
      “Hey, where are you going?” Isaac’s skin jolted and he closed the door immediately. Melissa stood there in her silk pajamas she had gotten as a gift from Stiles for breaking her favorite vase. She rubbed her eyes with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands and yawned. “The sun isn’t even up yet.” Isaac heaved out a sigh and made his way for a seat in the kitchen.  
      “Just needed fresh air.”  
      “At 6 in the morning? Honey, the air isn’t going anywhere. Why, is Scott’s room starting to smell again? I swear, I told him to put _all_ of his clothes in the laundry, are they starting to smell already?” Isaac smiled and shook his head.  
      “No. I couldn’t sleep. And I just needed to clear my head.” Isaac didn’t know if Melissa knew about him and Scott. He knew that she would be happy as long as Scott was happy. Melissa nodded and took a sip of her coffee.  
     “Is it about Scott?” Well, that answers that question. Isaac sighed and put his head down on the table. Melissa scooted over and rubbed his back.  
     “You didn’t think I knew?”  
      “It hasn’t even been that long.”  
     “Isaac. It’s okay. Whether you know it or not, I do realize these things. It may have been awhile since I’ve been in action, but I know that look you give him.” Isaac made a face. The last thing he really needed t \o have in his head was an image of his boyfriend’s mom in ‘action.’  
      “He’s acting” Isaac hesitated. “Different. I just don’t know what to think. He’s fine one moment, but then the next I can’t even get through to him. Sometimes when I brush his hand, he’ll hold mine and other times he’ll push it away. Sometimes he won’t even look at me and I’m just sitting there wondering what the hell it was I did wrong.” Melissa sighed and got up.  
      “Do you want coffee?” Isaac nodded and rubbed a hand over his face.  
      “What am I supposed to do? Do I give him space; do I try to connect with him? None of this even makes sense to me..” Melissa placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him, and he held it gingerly wary of getting burnt. Melissa sat there with a look of concentration on her face, occasionally opening her mouth to speak, but deciding against it. After awhile she sighed.  
      “Isaac you know he still hasn’t had time to heal from Allison. It’s only been a month. Don’t you think there’s a wound there that still needs to heal?” It had occurred to him. But Isaac just shoved it away, like the many other things he’d like to keep a good distance away from. He opened his mouth to speak, but Melissa held a hand up to silence him.  
      “Isaac. You know it, but you don’t want to think of it. You do that too much. But there isn’t anything you can do. You know Scott isn’t over Allison yet. And it isn’t healthy for you to blame yourself for the way he’s feeling. He can’t help it.”

 

      “But maybe I can help him?” He bursted out. “I mean.. He kind of made the first move. It wasn’t out of nowhere. He had to have felt something for me you know..” Isaac looked into the black abyss of his coffee mug and let out a shaky breath. “right..?” Melissa looked at him with sympathetic eyes, but she didn’t now what else she could say.  
      “Isaac?” Isaac and Melissa turned to see Scott in the doorway with his hair messy and eyes not fully awake in pajama pants and a t-shirt. “What’s going on? Everything okay?” Isaac nodded and gave him a weak smile.  
      “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

\----------------

 

      


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can you believe how long it's been since I've updated? I wonder if this ship is even still alive anymore, now that Sharman is gone. Anyway, I've gotten some painful inspiration to help fuel the story along. For anyone who finds this in the abyss of this ship, I hope you and I stick around to get this fic finished. This will be my last chapter, and hopefully my best. Thank you guys for the support.

"Did you hear about the snow day?" Melissa asked sitting wrapped in a blanket in front of the T.V.  
"Hm?" Isaac wasn't really listening. He had Chemistry homework due in a couple days that he hadn't even started. He breathed through his nose while he chewed on the tip of his pen.   
"Snow. The first time it's ever snowed in Beacon Hills. But that's not the crazy part, it's not just some frost covering the grass, it's going to be actual layers of snow. Maybe even a storm, but they say the chance is low." Isaac looked up from his textbook.  
"Really?" He got up to go sit next to Melissa as she turned up the volume. Isaac raised his eyebrows. She was right. The map showed that Beacon Hills will very soon get it's on snow flurry.   
"They also say the school is going to be closed because of it." Isaac laughed and immediately went back to the table to close his book and shove it into his worn out backpack next to the chair. No need to do it now he figured.   
"When's it supposed to hit?" He asked.  
"They're unsure. It could be in a few days. Maybe even Monday morning."  
"Tomorrow is Monday." Wow. Isaac had never been to the snow. In fact, he hasn't even seen much other than the ice that restaurants put in his drink. Isaac took out his phone to text Scott about it. He pulled up the contact, and started typing out a message. He stared at it for awhile unable to type anything in. He sighed and put it away. Scott's with Stiles at the library studying frantically last minute for a test that was supposed to be on Monday. He'd like to see the look on Scott's face when he finds out that school was going to be cancelled for the week.   
"I'm going to head out for a bit." He told Melissa while grabbing his coat. She nodded and changed the news channel to her favorite soap opera. Isaac knew she hated soap operas. But it was a way for her to criticize other people's pointless drama, instead of dwelling on his and Scott's supernatural drama. He closed the door behind him and set off to wherever the wind took him.  
\-------------------------

The wind as it seemed, took him to Beacon Hill's public library. Isaac knew that Scott was inside, still probably frantically jotting down pointless notes while Stiles patronized the librarian. It sounded fun actually. But just the thought of Scott being in the same building as him was a roller coaster before the drop and a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Isaac thought it was funny how you could both dread and crave a person being so close to him. He stood there for awhile longer. People came in and left. The air was definitely getting colder and the sky was thick with dark clouds. A breeze was picking up, but it was nothing major. Tree branches swayed and leaves danced in circles around Isaac's legs. He swallowed hard before turning around to leave.   
"Isaac!" Came a voice behind him. Isaac turned around. It was Stiles, stumbling over his own feet down the libraries stairs and laughing when he ran into him. "Scott didn't tell me you were coming. I got kicked out for trying to balance too many books on my head and ended up losing my balance and knocking down three rows of bookshelves." He shrugged and flashed a smile. I bolted before the librarian could chase me down. Scott's still inside, he's studying really hard. And by that, well, I mean he's stressing out and jotting down random notes that may or may not be on the test." Figures, Isaac though. "But anyways, what are you doing here? Looking for Scott?"  
"No, actually I was just leaving. I just came out here to get a good walk in. It's nice outside." Stiles shivered and rubbed his bare arms. He was only wearing a faded white T-shirt and some jeans.   
"Sure, if you're a penguin. But come on, I saw you standing here way earlier than just now. I figured you were going to come in sometime and say hi. Until I got bored of watching you stare at the brick walls and started balancing books on my head. Now here we are." Yeah. Now here we are. Isaac didn't know he was so obvious just standing out here. He liked Stiles. Stiles was a good friend to Scott, and that was all Isaac needed to like him. Maybe Stiles could help. Help with what, he wondered? God only knew he guessed. But he figured it was worth a shot.  
\-------------------------

Once Isaac started talking, it was like he couldn't stop. He and Stiles had taken a seat on a bench not to far from the library near an elementary school. School was out, but there were still kids playing on the monkey bars and going down the slide. Parents watched wearily, just talking to each other and not paying attention. As much as Stiles loved to talk, he was a really good listener. He looked Isaac in the eyes when he spoke and kept his chin rested on his hands. He nodded from time to time and laughed when Isaac brought up something funny. When Isaac had finished emptying his heart, he realized that he was crying. He wasn't sure when it started, and he didn't even notice. He wiped them on the sleeve of his jacket and drew in a shaky breath. Stiles sat there staring at the kids on the playground. Isaac looked too. Nothing had really changed, but a kid had fallen off the monkey bars and his mother had come to the rescue pulling out a band aid from her purse and kissing it better.   
"You know, I never really had that." Stiles said softly. Isaac looked at him confused.  
"What? Dora band aids? You can get them for a dollar at most general goods stores." Isaac said grinning. Stiles laughed and shook his head.  
"A mom to kiss my scrapes and make them feel better." Isaac's expression softened.   
"Yeah. Me neither." The tow stared at the two until they left the park a few minutes later.  
"He really does like you you know." Stiles said breaking the silence.  
"Scott?"  
"No, Pamela Anderson. Yes, Scott." Stiles smiled. "He talks about you a lot." He does? Isaac wondered.   
"What.. What does he say?" Isaac fidgeted with a loose thread on his jacket.   
"What doesn't he say is a better question." Stiles replied. "He talks about how he likes the way you wrap your arms around him when you feel cold at night. He talks about what places you are ticklish in. He even talks about how you can't stand when he put's his milk first before the cereal."  
"Well yeah because that's just wrong."  
"He also says he knows which order they're supposed to actually go, but he likes the way you look when you are flustered. When he sees you like that, he can't help but smile." Stiles finishes throwing rocks at pigeons that have gathered where the parents were, looking for scraps of fruit snacks and animal crackers no doubt. "I'm really jealous of you two." Stiles says unexpectedly. Isaac had been so busy smiling to himself about all the things Scott likes about him, it caught him off guard.  
"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused. Stiles stopped antagonizing the birds and started looking down at the floor.  
"You guys look so perfect. You really bring out the best in him. He told me you had him sing you to sleep one time. Did you know that he never sang for anybody before? Not even Allison. Not even me." Stiles looked at Isaac hard. "I know you are special for him Isaac. I know that Scott isn't good at showing it, but it's true. You have every right to question it. I would too if I was dating him out of the blue. But I know him. And I know that you bring out something in him, that Allison could never ever in the history of evers ever draw out. So promise me you'll hold on for a little while longer, okay?" Isaac's eyes were watering again. He'd never seen it that way before. It was so overwhelmingly beautiful to him, that his first reaction was to just close his eyes and cry. When he opened them, Stiles had him in a tight hug.   
"Remember that Isaac." He said. "Promise me?" By now, Isaac knew that he was good at breaking promises. And so was everyone else around him. He really wanted this one to last though. He really, truly did.  
"I promise." He choked out.  
\-------------------------------

Stiles had gone home and Isaac again found himself in front of the library. He had texted Scott immediately after Stiles left to meet him outside. Scott came down the stairs with his hair a mess and a notebook full of loose papers under his arm. After Isaac had told him about school being closed for the week, Scott practically flipped the table he was at to get out of his seat. Isaac smiled and drew Scott in for a tight hug. Scott let in a deep breath and kissed Isaac on the lips. It wasn't chaste like most of them had been lately. This one said to him, I missed you. Let's get out of here.  
\-------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked. Scott silenced him with another kiss before he jumped the fence. "We are so no supposed to be here, huh?" Isaac laughed before following. Scott had disappeared. Isaac wandered aimlessly through the dark.   
"Scott? Where'd you go?" Suddenly spotlights popped on and Isaac ducked for cover. He heard Scott laughing as he pulled him up.  
"Sorry I wanted it to be a surprise." Scott said brushing him off.   
"Well you got me, I'm surprised." Isaac turned to see the outdoor skating rink in front of him. He was mesmerized. It was incredible. And really cold. "I didn't know you knew how to skate?" Scott laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't really. But it seemed like a good place to go together. What do you think?" Isaac smiled. It was great. Scott led Isaac by the hand to where they kept all of the ice skates. They picked out the ones that fit the best and wandered out clumsily onto the rink. The two laughed constantly as they fell over and over again. Isaac was no ice skating prodigy either they soon found out. Once they started getting the hang of it, the started to skate laps together. They talked about any and everything that crossed their mind. How incredible it was that it was going to snow soon. Who would win in a fight, Spiderman or Deadpool. And more sensitive subjects, like Scott's father coming home and maybe staying home. They talked endlessly, catching each other when one started to lose their balance. Until eventually, they both just gave up and let themselves lie down on the ice. For awhile, Isaac forgot about all the questions and the uncertainty that Scott liked him back. He forgot about time, he forgot about school, he forgot he existed. All that there was was Scott's eyes looking into his own and his breath coming in puffs as he smiled. How he wished it didn't end. How he wished they kissed for just a little bit longer before they got into a fight. He didn't even remember what started it. His head was throbbing and his heart was breaking. He pretended he didn't hear Scott yelling his name or that he was sorry. He put on his shoes and he ran. He ran until he collapsed. He knew he wasn't tired. He knew he could keep going. But his body refused to budge. Scott had caught up and shaken him. There was frantic yelling about how scared he was when he ran off. Suddenly Isaac found his face buried in the nape of Scott's neck as they both cried. Scott saying sorry over, and over, and over again. Isaac was sorry too. Sorry that he couldn't numb out everything. Not that one sentence. Not that one thing. 

"I think I still love her though."  
\------------------------------

Isaac hadn't put much thought into it, but he was definitely certain of what he had to do. He had to leave. If there was ever an insult that he could not think of calling himself, he'd be surprised. Isaac didn't plan on telling anyone he was leaving. Not Melissa. Not Derek. Not Scott. Scott.. The thought of him made Isaac want to drop his bags and run into Scott's arms and cry until he was reassured by Scott's scent and puppy brown eyes. But he swallowed it down and let it fall into the darkness of his stomach.   
"It's for the best." He kept telling himself. Was he over reacting? Was he just scared? He couldn't tell, and he tried not to care. Isaac looked at the clock. It was early. Really early. The sun wouldn't come up for another hour or so. Isaac was glad that Scott was such a heavy sleeper. Scott wouldn't let go of Isaac since they had gotten home. They showered together even. Isaac was quiet. He couldn't think anymore. It was like Scott was taking care of a mental patient that couldn't take care of himself anymore. He dressed him, and held onto him in bed. Scott had fallen asleep, whispering "I love you" before he finally drifted to sleep. Isaac had all of his things, which wasn't much, packed in his backpack ready to go. He took out his stash of money and threw it in there too. A couple hundred. That would get him by for awhile, he thought. He crept down the stair and was out the door before anyone could notice he was gone. He stood there with his hand tight around the doorknob. The air brushed past him, hard. He ooked up and blinked when the snowflakes touched his face. The wind pushed him forward again. As if it wanted him to leave too.   
"Don't worry," he said aloud. "I won't be coming back." His thoughts of Stiles came and went. How he promised he would stay with Scott. How he promised he'd take care of him. But right now, he knew more than ever that he could never keep his promises. And now he was better off gone. He looked back up at Scott's window. The wind urged him one last time, continuously. Alright, he thought. Take me away.  
\-----------------------------

Melissa looked up startled when Scott tore through the door and came downstairs.  
"Mom, where's Isaac?" He held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She could see how full of fear they were.   
"He's not with you upstairs?" She said concerned, getting up from her seat. The news played behind her. Scott rushed over and turned the volume up.

"The storm hit Beacon Hills hard last night." The reporter said. "In the flurry, a car lost control. The car had collided with a pedestrian pinning that boy to a tree. Medics have rushed to the scene. The driver is fine, however I'm afraid we can't say the same for the boy."   
"Oh God, please, God no.." Melissa covered her mouth with her hands and stumbled back into her chair. Scott had run out the door. It couldn't be, he hoped.. Please God, please don't let it be him..  
\----------------------------

Scott shoved his way through the crowd and ducked under the yellow tape. Officers shouted at him to stop. He did stop. He fell to the floor. The grabbed him and tried to pull him away before he could see the scene. But they were seconds too late. There pinned between the hood of the car and the tree, and barely held together, was Isaac. Scott shouted and broke free, falling apart right next to him. Mr. Stilinski ran up and grabbed him, holding him close. Scott thrashed but he held on tight, until Scott could no longer fight and just sob into his shoulder. Scott weakly pushed him away and moved closer to Isaac. his eyes were glazed, but still, he heard the faintest beat of his heart. Mr. Stilinski knelt down beside him.  
"We can't take him out Scott. This car is the only thing keeping him between life and death. If we pull it away, he'll die." Scott shook his head lamely in refusal. Isaac turned to Scott and weakly smiled.  
"hey, hey, I'm not dead yet." Scott looked at him with warm tears endlessly streaming down his face. "Scott.. Scott listen to me. I'm so sorry. That I left. that I didn't trust you. That I didn't give you time to get over Allison. I wish I could take it all back." He swallowed hard and coughed, blood dripped down his chin. Scott wiped it away with his sleeve, not caring about the mess. Isaac laughed even weaker. "Thanks. And I'm sorry I didn't live long enough to realize my mistake. I know that this is it, but it's okay. I'm not in any pain. Just dizzy." Scott could only shake his head. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Not now, please.. Not ever..  
"Scott look at me. I didn't say it back last night." Isaac coughed harder and let out a groan of pain. The car shifted, and Scott could see the damage better. His insides were practically severed. There was no healing from this. Isaac knew it. So did Scott. There was no alternative. "I love you Scott McCall. Don't forget that please.." He breathed in rough and ragged. "Don't forget me. But don;'t let me be your anchor. Your mom is right. You need to be your own anchor." Snow had started to fall harder now. It would've been beautiful. But Scott saw them grow blood red when the touched the ground. Scott looked into Isaac's eyes one more time. Two golden shining embers in the darkness.   
"Okay.." Scott choked out. "Okay. I promise you. I promise.." Isaac swallowed one last time and smiled. His heartbeat grew fainter. Three beats. Two beats. Isaac looked to the sky. One beat. Nothing. Scott closed Isaac's eyes. The crowd looked down. People were crying, others couldn't take it and had to leave. A bright shining ember. Scott's bright shining ember, snuffed out in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I am crying right now, no lie. This took a long time to write, believe it or not. I'm sorry if it feels rushed or maybe if there were some error. This was my first ever fanfiction, and I truly hope you enjoyed it. Sharman may be gone, but I'll always love these two no matter what. <3 Thank you all so much for reading
> 
> Go ahead and check out my tumblr for some other things I may post in the future! 
> 
> http://sky-came-falling.tumblr.com/


End file.
